projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Neneko/Neito
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Neneko/Neito. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Neneko/Neito Intro *Bad guys, huh! But Neneko isn't afraid, really! *It is, really. It is, really. It's time to go, it is! *Yeah, let's stomp this pesky bug, okay! *How do you feel, huh? Neneko feels great, really! *Wow! Mystery upon mystery, it is! *Neneko feels we're going to solve some mysteries here, okay! *Just leave this to the invincible Neneko, okay! *Yeah! Let's solve this mystery together, okay! *So, what're you trying to say? It's a mystery, it is! *Got it! Neneko will give them the Neneko treatment, okay! Solo Begin *Doing my best, you know! *It's an enigma, you know. *Full of power, you know! *I'm so happy, really. *Ripper, go, okay. *Time for Neneko, it is. *A chance to solve a mystery, it is! *Tadaa, okay! *No mystery here, you know. *There's one more on your team, you know. Solo Finish *Here we go, okay. *The key to the mystery, it is! *Neneko, full power, okay! *How's this, really. *Neneko's Finishing Move, it is. *It's time to get ready, it is. *Neneko has come to help, okay! *Then it's solved, it is. *A Finishing Move, it is. *Get ready, okay. Victory *Neneko's strength is the greatest mystery of all, it is! *Really, it is? Now there's new mysteries to solve, you know. *We beat the bad guys, okay! Isn't Neneko great, really? *We tore them apart, you know! *Meow, it's Neneko's victory, it is! *Neneko wishes someone would pat her on the head, you know. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Neneko': Neneko wants to beat up the bad guys with kung fu too, you know. Akira: That's the spirit. After this is over, I'll teach you the horse stance for starters. Pai: The horse stance? Somehow I don't think Neneko will take to it very well. Victory *'Akira': So that's it? Come back when you're stronger! Neneko: Neneko just hopes they don't come back too strong for us to beat, you know! Pai: Yeah, well I guess that is one thing to consider. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Neneko': Oooh, Neneko is so hot, you know. Neneko's heart is pounding, it is. Jill: Neneko, do you feel itchy?! Do you have a hunger that won't go away!? Chris: Don't be so worried, Jill. I'm sure it's just a cold or something. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Neneko': You're both so big, you know! Neneko is super jealous, really! Morrigan: You'll be fine once you grow up, but maybe there are a few things you can start working on now... Chun-Li: Morrigan, don't go teaching strange things to children. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Neneko': How can a vampire walk around in the daylight, huh? It's a mystery, it is. Demitri: The rays of the sun cannot reach me as long as I have this aura. Dante: So it's like sunblock cream. Mystery solved. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Neneko': Frank takes lots of different types of photos, huh. It's a mystery, it is. Hsien-ko: That does sound interesting. What type of photos could you take of me? Frank: Hmmm... Probably an outtake or brutality. Victory *'Hsien-Ko': How about a photo to commemorate the win? Neneko, give me your best pose! Neneko: Neneko will thrill everyone with a sexy pose, really! Frank: Umm, I think you’re still about ten years too young for that kind of thing. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Gemini': Oh, what if Shinjiro suddenly showed up to save us ♪ Neneko: A nun in love, it is. It's so mushy, really ♪ Erica: You two look like you're having so much fun! But we do have enemies to fight. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Neneko': Amazing, it is! It's amazing Kaguya, it is! How did you get those, huh? Kaguya: Well, I guess I drank a lot of milk. Haken: Nice advice, but we've got bad guys to deal with. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Neneko': Are you really devoted to Sakura, huh? It's a mystery, it is. Ichiro: Eep?! N-Neneko, it's not nice to tease grownups! Sakura: I wonder that myself, Ogami... Victory *'Ichiro': Sakura, your swordplay back there was amazing. Sakura: Y-You're making me blush, Ogami... Neneko: Grownups are so mushy. Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Neneko': Mmm, Jin is so cool that Neneko just can't resist him, you know! Xiaoyu: I should warn you that Jin is very straight-laced. Not to mention way out of your league! Jin: I'm not a piece of meat, you know. Get ahold of yourselves. Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Neneko': Neneko wants to be a game character in flashy armor too, you know! BlackRose: What more could you want to add to your outfit? Kite: Y-Yeah, you might actually just start to blend in... Victory *'Neito': I should become a game character and expand my personality BlackRose: I don't think you need any more personality than you have now! Kite: Y-Yeah, it'd just make things even more confusing. Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Neneko': Every girl has lots of secrets, right Mii, huh? Mii: Yes of course we do, hee hee ♪ You curious, Kogoro? Kogoro: In some cases, ignorance is bliss. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Neito': Our enemies are a bit fierce, so I'm here instead of Neneko. T-elos: Heh, as if that's going to change anything! KOS-MOS: It actually makes the situation impossible to assess, Neito. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Kurt': They're getting closer! I've got to stay calm! Neneko: It's candy, it is! Neneko wants some candy too, you know! Riela: Hurry Kurt, before Neneko loses her cool! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Neneko': Yay ♪ Yay ♪ Time to fight, it is! Xiaomu: Yay ♪ Yay ♪ It's Time to fight! Reiji: At 765, I think you're a bit old to be acting the same age, Xiaomu. Victory *'Reiji': Xiaomu! What was that back there? I think you need some punishment. Neneko: What's going to happen, huh? It's a mystery, it is! Xiaomu: My behind is going to get spanked silly! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Neneko': What makes a true warrior, huh? Do you know Ryu, really? Ryu: A true warrior... I suppose it depends on what you consider to define a true warrior... Ken: Neneko, you shouldn't ask him things like that right before a battle. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Neneko': The stripes on your hat are so stylish and cute, really! Alisa: I like your hat too! Maybe we can trade later! Soma: This isn't the time to be trading compliments. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Neneko': Cyrille is much cuter when cheerful, you know, really. Cyrille: Oh really? Then I guess I'll try harder! Toma: Um, that just makes you seem scary, Cyrille. X & Zero Intro *'Neneko': X and Zero are good friends, huh. That's great, you know. X''': It's not so much that we're good friends as we are fellow hunters. '''Zero: I view him as more of a rival. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Neneko': Neneko is transforming for battle, okay! Estelle should transform too, you know! Estelle: Okay, then I'll turn into the Massage Therapist! Yuri: If you're going to transform, at least make it something useful in battle... Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Neito': So your makeup changes your personality? That's so simplistic. Leanne: I need it to fight at full strength! Zephyr: Leanne, I'm not sure it changes you for the nicer. Category:Quotes